i want your love
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: "Is that something you'll miss? Compulsion?" "Perhaps. But there are other ways of persuasion." 4 moments missing from his final day & 1 moment from his first. Spoilers for 8x11.


**Notes** : Major spoilers for 8x11. Contains explicit sexual content. This is basically 4 missing moments from 8x11 + 1 scene of hopefully accurate speculation.

* * *

Enzo frowns at the text. _Why are you telling me this?_ He quickly shoots back. Without waiting for a response, he turns back on his side, leaving his phone on the nightstand.

"Love," he whispers, gently tapping Bonnie's shoulder. "You gotta wake up."

"No." She pulls the covers up higher, curling closer to him.

Enzo grins. "As adorable as you are, we really do need to get up." He glances at his phone, the screen lighting up again. "Caroline needs a favor."

Bonnie opens one eye, frowning. "Of course she does." She pauses a moment, eyes closed, and Enzo tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then she sighs. "Fine." She sits up, tugging on his arm - he lifts it so she can curl into his side. "What are we needed for today?"

"Well Caroline texted me - "

"Wait," says Bonnie, sitting straighter now. "Caroline texted you. Why not me?"

Enzo rolls his eyes, picking up his phone. "I asked her the same question." He glances at the screen, quickly reading the text. He sighs. "You still haven't talked to her about your plans for the cure?"

Bonnie frowns, grabbing his phone. "We did! I told her and she told me that Sybil - you know, mind read me or whatever and spilled the beans." She glances at the message, before handing the phone back to him. "It may be because of Damon."

"You haven't told Damon either?"

Bonnie glares at him, scooting out of bed. As she grabs a robe from her closet, she mutters under her breath. "I will. Eventually. Soon."

Enzo sighs. "Bonnie - "

"I know," she says, turning back to him. Her face turns slightly sad and Enzo wants to hold her. "I know. I will talk to him about it, I promise."

Enzo watches her, as she runs around the room grabbing clothes for the day. "Well Caroline wants us to retrieve that damn bell from Daddy Donovan. Bring it somewhere safe."

Bonnie looks thoughtful. "I think I know a good place."

"Perfect." Enzo slides out of bed and pulls open a drawer. "We'll get coffee to-go."

* * *

When Enzo meets up with her in the lobby of the racing center, Bonnie grins. "You're cute when you can't stop smiling."

He wraps his arms around her waist. "Well, you're always cute." Enzo kisses her, quick and soft, and Bonnie smiles grows wider.

"Ready to move to our next stop?"

"All humans compelled to forget we were ever here," he says, grinning.

Bonnie runs her hands up his arms. "Is that something you'll miss? Compulsion?"

He tilts his head. "Perhaps." His grin turns into a smirk and that's when Bonnie notices that his eyes are slightly clouded over - the adrenaline from his racing must still be pumping through him. "But there are other ways of persuasion."

Bonnie leans into him, biting back her smile. "Oh really?"

His mouth is near her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "Really. Shall I show you?" Bonnie turns slightly to raise an eyebrow at him; she can't help but grin - he's holding her tight and he has that look - the one where his eyes are _dark_ and intense and it makes her ignite.

She kisses him, hard and with the intention that he should burn too, but quickly breaks off and glances around. "Mind making a pit-stop before skydiving?" She hates that she sounds almost desperate, but she also doesn't really care at all.

Enzo smirks, his hand on the small of her back. "I have a better idea."

Then Bonnie blinks and she's suddenly up against the door in a closet, her hair in disarray. " _Enzo_ ," she hisses, but without malice because the rush of vamp-running leaves her breathless. "There were people - "

"Don't worry about them," he says, his entire body pressed up against hers. She feels every inch - the zipper of his jacket, the denim of his jeans, his fingers firmly on her hips. One of his hands caress her face, his thumb drawing spirals on her skin. "Just you and me."

There's a pause. His eyes are still dark, but with that edge of softness she loves most about him, and he still holds her so _tightly_ but his finger dance with sincerity leaving shivers in their wake.

Bonnie kisses him, pulling his neck towards her, her lips dancing with charcoal and fire. He's responsive - he always is - the hand on her hip gripping tighter and the other tangling in her hair as his teeth lightly graze her bottom lip. She moans before running her hands up his shirt and under his jacket, pushing it off of him. Enzo helps, but also tugs at her cardigan which she lets fall to the floor.

Bonnie doesn't hesitate to touch him under his shirt, feeling skin and muscle, and using her grip on his ribs to pull him back to her. He's warm to the touch. She kisses with tongue now, her lips sucking at his. Enzo growls into her, vibrating, and Bonnie grins. When he pushes her against the wall again, her leg wraps around him. He breaks their kiss, and Bonnie leans her head back - Enzo leaves kisses along her neck and shoulder, his tongue causing quakes and shivers and Bonnie feels the fire in her gut building.

With his hand drifting lower to grab onto her ass, Enzo returns to kissing her on the mouth. Bonnie tugs at his belt, her fingers brushing over the noticeable bulge, and Enzo groans again. Without hesitation, he lifts her with both hands and her legs wrap around him. Bonnie squeals and Enzo kisses her to dull the noise, and Bonnie's hand lands on his cheek. There's a table in this closet, covered in random objects, and Bonnie laughs when he shoves everything out of the way and places her there - so gently, before stepping back.

Bonnie knows what comes next - she isn't sure if Enzo even knows he does this, but she quickly noticed that every single time _before_ \- he would pause, and the darkness and intensity in his gaze would flicker. Enzo stands before her, now, jaw ticking slightly, a haunted look in his eyes that quickly turns into a glittering gaze as he scans her. And in that moment, when he undresses her and admires her and breaks her apart without even trying, Bonnie falls even more in love with him.

"C'mon here," she says, reaching out for him. One hand lands on his forearm and she tugs him closer. "I love you so much," she whispers, her hands under his shirt again. He leans over her and Bonnie hooks her ankles around his knees. She looks up, at him and his face and the way he glows in the shadows, and lets her fingers whisper the words she can't ever seem to form on the skin of his back. He grips the back of her head, fingers in her hair, inches away from her.

"I love you too." Her heart clenches and releases all at once, the liquid fire spreading throughout her but pooling at her center. She wants him, so badly, always, but right now all she can think about is his tongue on her neck and his hand palming her breast and how _far_ he is under his clothes. When she tugs on his belt again, Enzo grins into her shoulder. "This is my bucket list day, remember?" Bonnie rolls her eyes even if he can't see. He moves back slightly to look at her completely. Even as he stares at her - eyes glazed and soft and on fire - Bonnie feels herself melting. "I want to taste you."

If he hadn't immediately grabbed her, tongue and lips and teeth, Bonnie would have moaned. She squirms in his grip, the pressure building at her core, and Enzo smirks. "Don't you dare be a tease," she says, pushing his shoulder down. Enzo resists, still smirking with teeth, instead kissing all around her neck. There's a moment where he pauses, his hands sneaking under her top and bra to massage her breasts. Hiding his face into her neck, deep and warm breathes against her skin, Enzo gently tweaks and pulls at her nipples and Bonnie's grip on his shoulders tightens. " _Enzo_ \- "

He pulls back, black veins under his eyes slowly dissolving away, before he lifts her top off. As it falls to the floor, Bonnie quickly holds his face with both hands, letting her thumbs circle the skin under his eyes. Enzo smiles and Bonnie smiles back, hoping her eyes convey even a fraction of the adoration she feels.

Enzo kiss her, gently, one hand stroking her arm and the other deftly undoing the button on her jeans. When it pops free, he tugs it down and Bonnie lifts herself. He pushes her boots off and then her pants.

Kneeling, Enzo looks up at her. Bonnie isn't sure if she's melting or burning, but he never looks away as he kisses his away up her leg. With one hand on her ankle, he strokes her knee and gently pushes her thighs apart. He grows closer, but halfway through he decides to switch legs. Bonnie groans - loudly - and nudges him with her foot when he laughs into her skin. "What did I just say?"

Enzo looks at her, right at her core, his breath mingling with the fabric still covering her. His smirk softens, and his hands rest on her thighs, thumbs gently caressing her. "Of course. As you wish."

He hooks a finger under her panties - she freezes for a moment at the feeling - before he rips them apart. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry," he says, not at all sorry, as he pulls away the fabric. "You're too good to resist."

Bonnie leans back, resting on her elbows. She grins. "How good?"

Enzo kisses her stomach. "Very good." He kisses the spot right under her belly button. "Terrific." He kisses her, lower, so _close_ to where he needs to be. "Irresistible."

And then he licks her clit. All rational thoughts cease, and Bonnie leans down completely, her fingers tangled in his hair.

The feeling of his mouth - his tongue circling and lips pulling and his teeth grazing - always leaves her completely undone. The pressure and fire keep building as he kisses his way towards her orgasm. And when his fingers circle her opening, slowly pushing inside - always one at a time, with his eyes on her and asking questions she can't answer - Bonnie moans. " _Yes_ ," she breathes, her muscles closing on his fingers. "Yes yes _yes_."

Enzo smirks into her and she gently squeezes her thighs together around his head in response. His movements quicken - there's more urgency to his tongue, twisting and circling her, and his fingers curl inside of her. Bonnie raises herself to get him _closer_ because she's _close_ -

Words are leaving her lips and she really doesn't know what they are - versions of affirmative noises and his name, likely. All she knows is fire and how good he feels kissing her - his fingers pulsing, pushing faster, his teeth pulling at her - pain and pleasure hitting her in waves, one after the another - it overwhelms her until she's overflowing and pulsating and _god he feels so good yes Enzo oh yes yes yes_ -

Bonnie lets go. Enzo holds her still as she rides out the orgasm, the clench of her muscles slowly fading, even as he still kisses the inside of her thighs. Removing his fingers, he licks them and Bonnie rolls her eyes. And when he stands, hovering over her, she laughs as he grabs her to kiss her. She tastes herself and despite the initial unease, she lets his lips linger over hers.

"You're amazing," she says because he really and truly is. "I love you."

"I know."

Enzo helps her down from the table, kneeling down to hand her the jeans abandoned on the floor. Bonnie redresses, adjusting her top and bra and picking up the cardigan by the door. Enzo pulls his shirt back on. "You know," says Bonnie, handing him his jacket, "I don't think I've ever had sex in a closet before."

Enzo smirks at her as he zips up. "I guess we both get to cross things off our bucket lists today." His arm circles her waist and he kisses her forehead.

"Yes, but it's yours we're going to finish today." Bonnie holds the back of his neck. "But if celebrating your immortality means more of _that_ \- I'm not going to complain."

Enzo grins and kisses her.

* * *

 _"You understand what you're asking me to do?"_

Enzo glances over at Bonnie, on the phone. He sighs when he hears Damon's response - _"Well at least I'm asking."_ \- and turns back to the task at hand - moving the bell.

 _"Sorry I just wanted to put myself first, for once. Just wanted to be happy."_

His heart hurts.

His hand unconsciously travels to his pocket and his fingers quickly clenched around the velvet box. Glancing over at Bonnie - " _You still with me, Bon?"_ \- he pulls it out of his pocket, keeping it hidden by the truck.

He snaps open the box. The ring glares back at him.

He's never felt more confident about anything in his entire life. He knows he wants this, to ask her and hold her and be with her _forever_. He knows their forever is questionable and up in the air - but this ring, to him, wasn't about time or logistics. For Enzo, it's a promise. He wants to promise her a forever.

And when he snaps close the box and stuffs it back into his pocket, he really does not care what Damon wants, or what Cade wants, or what anyone else wants.

In that moment, Enzo truly only cares about what Bonnie wants.

So when she hangs up the phone, upset and frustrated, he gives her a small smile with the corners of his lips upturned. Bonnie stares back wistfully.

* * *

Her throat is hoarse. She lost the ability to cry.

His head is still in her lap, gray and grainy and lifeless. Bonnie wants to yell and scream and cry some more - but she's done that now. There's nothing left.

Bonnie places a hand on his chest - the leather of his jacket hides the scars and the holes and as she tries to find some anchor to hold onto, her knuckles hit something solid in his pocket.

She can't breathe.

Her hands shake when she reaches in, pulling out a velvet box. It's dark blue. It's heavy.

A new wave of tears find their way down her cheeks. She doesn't want to open it - her heart protests, punch after punch of pain settling in her gut. But her curiosity…

The ring stares back at her, innocently and brightly, and Bonnie lets out a pained cry as her heart breaks all over again.

* * *

When Bonnie opens her eyes, he's there.

Enzo stands before her, shocked, staring at his hands and the space as if everything should be on fire. But it's not.

Bonnie jumps up and runs straight for him. "Enzo!"

He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her tightly. "Bonnie?" He blinks and Bonnie hugs him harder. "What's going on? I thought - "

"You're back," she says, holding his face now, letting her fingers push back his hair from his forehead. "You're here and you're alive." She smiles but there's tears in her eyes but she doesn't _care_ because he's _alive._ "You're alive!"

She kisses him - she kisses his cheeks and his chin and his forehead and his eyelids and his nose and his lips. She kisses every inch of his face with all the strength she has because _he's alive_. And as she's kissing him, she remembers that she has something to tell him.

"I love you."

Enzo laughs into her lips. "I love you too," he says, his arms tightening their grip around her.

She pulls back, still holding his face. "Yes." Bonnie knows she's crying and maybe that's why he looks so confused. But her voice is firm. "Yes, Enzo St. John. I will absolutely marry you."

The realization dawns on his face all at once. His grin brightens his entire face and Bonnie feels her heart soaring. "You found the ring." She nods. "I had this whole speech - "

"I don't care about your speeches, Enzo," she says, her hand on his neck. The other clutches his shirt. "I love you. And I want to marry you."

Enzo kisses her - hard, his chest smashed against hers - and she feels breathless. Light. He twirls her around and she laughs. Her heart is free. Whole.

She feels alive again.


End file.
